kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Oma's Day
is an anticipated event serving as one of the central plot points in Kamen Rider Zi-O, where Sougo Tokiwa became Ohma Zi-O. In the original timeline, the event occurred on April 7, 2019, the day the brightest star in the Leo constellation, Regulus shined at its brightest point, as noted by both Black Woz and Swartz. However, due to the present day Zi-O temporarily giving up his Ziku-Driver, the expected progression of events that led to Oma's Day happening was diverged to two different timelines. Swartz himself was trying to fast-track this event to happening as soon as possible just so he could steal Ohma Zi-O's powers and become king instead. However in the end, the event was pushed back by four months in the current timeline, culminating in the formation of Kamen Rider Zi-OTrinity, Sougo achieving GrandZi-O, the appearance of Quartzer, and Swartz's transformation into Another Decade. However, according to Michal Minato, due to Geiz Myokoin, Tsukuyomi, and the Time Jackers interfering with the events in the timeline, they actually caused a temporal loop that indirectly created the conditions for Ohma Zi-O's ascension. Possible timelines Because of the multiple alterations to the timeline caused by several variables from the future, this led to Sougo's acquisition of the Zi-O II Ridewatch, which bestowed upon him the ability to have prophetic dreams of the future, with one such dream being a battle between Zi-O II and Geiz on Oma's Day. While his dreams did not reveal the outcome of the fated battle, the eventual winner would have decided which of the two timelines become reality, though such a battle did not take place in the original timeline before Sougo destroyed his Ziku-Driver and White Woz's arrival. Ohma Zi-O's timeline According to Black Woz, on this day, Sougo used the Zi-O II Ridewatch to make his grand transformation into the demonic king Ohma Zi-O and destroyed the world using Dai Mazines, eventually wiping out all the Kamen Riders and at least 50% of the Earth's population. This global catastrophe created the dystopian timeline where the Resistance attempts to fight back against Ohma Zi-O to no avail, causing Geiz Myoukouin, Tsukuyomi, and the Time Jackers to go travel back in time in an effort to change their future. However, Woz followed them through in an effort to stop them, although he later enters a feud against his white counterpart in an attempt to secure their own futures. GeizRevive's timeline On this day, Geiz defeated Ohma Zi-O and became known as the world's savior, later evolving into GeizRevive. Sometime after this day, the Woz of this timeline traveled back to January of 2019 to assist Geiz and ensure the timeline runs the way he wants, eventually entering a feud with his black counterpart to secure their timelines. Due to this, new Kamen Riders are able to rise, such as Shinobi in 2022 and Quiz in 2040. White Woz describes this timeline to be "at peace, like time itself has stopped". It is never explicitly stated whenever Sougo is alive or not in this timeline. Third/New timeline Fated Duel Averted Several factors in the timeline had eventually caused the fated duel not to happen. *Heure helped Black Woz steal the Kamen Rider Woz powers from White Woz in an effort to delay the sequence of events that White Woz had originally envisioned. *Geiz attains his GeizRevive form much earlier than prophesized, thus his continued over-usage of the form made him weaker to the point where he may not survive. *By becoming Kamen Rider Woz, Black Woz used its powers to stop Geiz from entering into a battle with Sougo, as well as warning him of GeizRevive's dangers. *After surviving 2009, Tsukuyomi returns to 2019 with news that the future can be changed, which resulted in both Sougo and Geiz setting aside their differences and reconciling. Thus, the supposedly fated duel between the two Riders was averted. Achieving Zi-OTrinity With his plan foiled and being unable to secure his own future, White Woz became fed up and enlisted the help of Kamen Rider Diend to steal the Zi-O II and GeizRevive Ridewatches in order to carry out his own plans to destroy the world completely. By forcing Amane Kurihara to turn into Another Blade, he weeded Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade and Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice out of hiding and restarted the Battle Fight between the Joker Undead anew. As he grasped the Zi-O II and GeizRevive Ridwatches while it resonated with the innate Kamen Rider Woz power within him, he realized that a new power could be born from the three. This led to the fusion of the three Rider powers, resulting in the creation of Zi-OTrinity on Oma's Day. With White Woz erased from existence, his future having been negated, a new and unknown future is waiting to be seen. Ohma Zi-O's Message However Daiki Kaito reveals to Sougo and his friends that Ohma Zi-O is still in fact intact in the timeline, which meant that Sougo was still on track to become Ohma Zi-O sometime in the future, albeit much later than originally. Ohma Zi-O reveals that there are six remaining Ridewatches left to unlock. Achieving GrandZi-O With the acquisition of the Den-O Watch, it resonated alongside all the Ridewatches, merging together into the GrandZi-O Ridewatch. Sougo used it to defeat Another Den-O, but was soon pulled into 2068 by Ohma Zi-O, who was still stronger because of having every single Ridewatch with him. Upon GrandZi-O's protest, Ohma Zi-O began attacking him with Blade and Double's powers, triggering a duel, hence allowing Hiryu Kakogawa to create a massive time distortion in 2019, jeopardizing both of their existences. Conflict with the Quartzers To be added. Swartz's Three Choices & Final Showdown After Hiryu Kakogawa's alternate timeline was erased, Ohma Zi-O's existence was reestablished in history, and Sougo traveled to 2068 once more. Ohma Zi-O stated he had no recollection of his past self returning to 2068 a second time, which Zi-O assured history changes and what was Ohma Zi-O's past is Zi-O's future. The two fight, and Zi-O transforms into Zi-OTrinity and overwhelms Ohma Zi-O, with the latter staggering and admitting that he didn't have that kind of power in his own youth, which Zi-OTrinity said that he had the power of friendship, something Ohma Zi-O will never have. Finding Zi-OTrinity's claim amusing, Ohma Zi-O surmised that his past self will also sacrifice himself for his friends as well, forcing the past Sougo to cancel his transformation and send both Geiz and Woz back to 2019. Ohma Zi-O then realized the past Sougo didn't want them to find out about his planned sacrifice as he also admitted that fighting each other is meaningless as he surmised Ohma Zi-O has no intention of defeating him as they are both the same person. Hearing the past Sougo's claim to know what his power is, Ohma Zi-O revealed it's the power to destroy time and that Swartz is using their power to enact that as the Time Jacker can't do it himself. As his past self still claim he won't become him, Ohma Zi-O assures him he will and what choices he will make before sending him back to 2019. Against his own judgement, Ohma Zi-O chose to help his past incarnate and raised his hand and transferred some of his power into a black Ridewatch Tsukuyomi had in her pocket, which Sougo's youthful self slipped into as he saved her from Ohma Zi-O's attack, creating the Tsukuyomi Ridewatch for her to use in 2019. Becoming Ohma Zi-O & His Final Decision Returning to 2019, Junichiro had completed repairs on the Ridewatches and presented them to Sougo, which later recreated the GrandZi-O Ridewatch. As he entered his final showdown with Swartz, Geiz and Tsukuyomi were both killed in the process, triggering Sougo's transformation into Ohma Zi-O, which he then proceeds to mercilessly kill Swartz with the powers of every single Kamen Rider in existence. With the final decision in his hand, Sougo meets Ohma Zi-O in an empty space where the overlord tells him that on the day he became Ohma Zi-O, he had abused his powers and went ballistic with them. Sougo then tells Ohma Zi-O that he has chosen to rewrite history instead of living like a totalitarian god. He chose this particular decision because he found no point in ruling a world with no denizens in it. In the end, Ohma Zi-O was amused with Sougo's decision and looked forward to seeing the type of future Sougo will create, before he disappeared from existence. Notes To be added. References Category:Events